Avengers: A New Hope
by Lilac24141
Summary: Steve and Sam watch Star Wars, and the rest of the Avengers find out and pile in. A play off the scene in Winter Soldier when Sam tells Steven about the Marvin Gaye album & Star Wars is on the list.


Steve and Sam watch Star Wars, and the rest of the Avengers find out and pile in. A play off the scene in Winter Soldier when Sam tells Steven about the Marvin Gaye album & Star Wars is on the list.

The smell of home-cooked popcorn was in the air, as Steven walked over to the couch in Avengers tower while Sam finished setting up the DVD player and the sound system. Steve flopped on the couch next to Sam and offered him popcorn.

"Man, how is this stuff made? This is miles better than anything I've ever had before."

"That's because it's made from scratch. None of that new stuff they put in things at the movie theatres. This is how my mom used to make popcorn back in Brooklyn when we could afford it," Steve replied with a touch of melancholy.

"Hey man," Sam replied, clasping Steve's shoulder, "you've gotta teach me to make it. You can't keep secrets like that to yourself."

"Alright," Steve chuckled, "now explain to me why again we are starting on episode four of this? Shouldn't we be starting with episode one?"

"No, no, no! You've got to watch them in the order they were made. Then you maintain all the secrets up till the end! Plus the prequels are collectively known as the terrible part, and I don't want to make you suffer through that first."

"Alright, alright, ready to start?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, hit it."

The main title screen rolled as the music of a generation played. They watched the first parts in relative silence up until Luke and Obi Wan's first time meeting Han.

"This dude reminds me of Tony," Rogers chuckled.

"Who reminds you of me?" Tony asked as he sauntered into the room. "Are you two watching Star Wars?" he exclaimed like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yeah," Sam replied, "wanna join?"

"Totally! You know this used to be my favorite movie as a kid? Han Solo was my idol. Cool, good with machines and his ship (though I'm better), and he ends up getting a gorgeous girl."

"TONY!" Sam exclaimed.

"What? He was!" Tony responded, not understanding.

Sam paused the movie to ensure Stark was listening while Steven chuckled "Steve hasn't seen it yet."

"What?" Stark replied.

"Steve. Hasn't. Seen. Star Wars yet."

"What? I mean, I know he's a fossil, but Jesus! That should have been the first thing he did coming out of the ice."

"Yeah, well, nice job, genius, you ruined part of the ending."

"Well, in all fairness, that seems like something this 'Han Solo' might do," Cap chuckled good naturedly.

"Tony forgot to include his breathtaking ego in his list of similarities to Han" Sam said, grumpily.

"Hey, even if Han has an ego, everyone knows he makes the movie!" Tony replied smartly.

"You trying to make a point?" Sam asked, testily.

"Can you two shut it, so we can watch the movie?" Cap asked, ready to move on from the playful bickering.

"Okay, okay, go for it," said Tony.

They finished A New Hope quite quickly and moved on to the Emperor Strikes Back. At the end of the Hoth battle, Clint sauntered in, hearing the voices coming from the TV.

"Hey! Are you guys watching Star Wars?" he asked.

"Yeah, want to come join?" Sam replied.

"I'm offended you didn't invite me in the first place! This shit is my jam," Clint said, humming the Imperial March as he walked in, pouring himself some milk before perching on an armchair to watch. Even in his every day life, he maintained his archer mannerisms.

"Make sure you don't spoil anything—this is Steve's first time watching," Sam said, remember when Tony walked in.

"What? How did Steven not watch Star Wars before this?" Clint demanded, outraged. "He's lived in the tower with us for six months."

"Um, because he's an old grandpa who probably objects to the language in the movies," Tony quipped.

"Never going to let me live that down," Steve shook his head.

"Nope, if Fury can make jokes about it, you can be damn sure that I will," Tony responded.

"Ready to start again?" Sam asked the rapidly growing group. Nods of assent went around the room.

The next time Darth Vader sauntered on screen, Clint interrupted.

"Watching this again, Darth Vader reminds me a bit of Ultron."

"What?" the rest asked, distinctly confused.

"Oh, you know, mostly mechanical body, creepy deep mechanical voice, delusions of grandeur and ruling the galaxy," Clint replied.

"Except one of them was an actual robot and one is a man masquerading as a robot," Steve replied.

"Well, I can see the similarities. They were both stopped by a devilishly handsome, charming man," Tony replied.

"Oh, you're right, but Steve here isn't anything like Han," Sam replied, trying to tug on Tony's chain.

"Oh please. This fossil wouldn't be able to take down an ewok, let alone Darth Vader," Tony replied.

"What's an ewok?" Steve whisper to Sam.

"We'll get to it later," Sam whispered back. Then projecting his voice again so the others could hear, "besides, Ultron was more like General Grievous."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"We'll get there," Sam said, waving it off.

"See, that's just insulting," Tony replied. "General Grievous is like the worst Star Wars villain in the history of Star Wars villains. Give Ultron more credit than that."

"Alright, alright, fair point." Sam said, turning his attention back to the movie.

Sometime while the team was taking a quick break in between pulling out The Emperor Strikes Back and putting in Return of the Jedi, Banner moseyed in the room.

"What are you all doing in here?" he asked, curious at the assemblage of most of the team.

"We're educating Steve on the most important piece of pop culture he missed—Star Wars!" Tony replied, much like a kid on Christmas day.

"What? You're showing him Star Wars instead of Star Trek?" Banner asked, insulted.

"What? You're a trekkie?" Tony asked, mildly disgusted.

"Star Trek is way better than Star Wars," Banner replied, shrugging emphatically. "Star Wars is a space story for jocks who don't appreciate a good depth of story."

"Excuse you," Tony said, mildly outraged, "you can pack your things up and leave my tower now."

"Just because you have poor taste…" Banner trailed off when Sam interrupted.

"I'm going to have to agree with Tony on this one, Banner. Everyone knows Star Wars is better than Star Trek. You can't honestly tell me that you haven't watched Star Wars over and over and over again."

"Neeeeeeeerd," Clint called out helpfully from across the room.

"Please, of course I did," Banner replied, "I'm just saying Star Trek is and always will be better."

"That being the case, wanna watch the rest of this with us," Steve asked, amused that this effort to educate him was now being adopted by the entire time.

"Yeah, why not?" Bruce said, plopping down next to Tony.

Halfway through Return of the Jedi, right when Princess Leia meets the Ewoks, Natasha wanders in the room and unceremoniously plops on the couch, eyes fixed on the screen.

"Uh, hi Nat" Clint said, trying to gauge her response.

"Shush. This is my favorite part."

"The team all watched the screen and then looked at each other while Natasha kept her eyes glued on the screen, not breaking focus.

Once the screen cuts back to Han and Luke, Natasha relaxed, whole body shifting back as she broke her attention and then realized the rest of them were staring at her.

"What?" she asked, trying to ascertain why they were all staring at her.

"Why were you staring at the screen so intently?" Sam asked for the whole group hesitantly.

"Oh, I like the Ewoks. They're the best part about these movies."

Tony suddenly burst out into obnoxious laughter. "Oh, that's too perfect! Black Widow reduced to staring at the TV because the Ewoks are cute."

"You know Stark, you can be real annoying. It can grate on a girl's nerves awfully quickly."

Starting to laugh at Natasha and Stark's joke, at Nat's threat the whole team sobered up very quickly and strictly pretended like they did not find any of that joke funny whatsoever.

Right at the end of Return of the Jedi, Thor walked in the room, back from visiting with Jane. Seeing the screen and all the avengers gathered around the TV, he asked "What are these small, furry creatures, and why are they all dancing around the fire?

"Oh, they're Ewoks, buddy. Most definitely earth critters," Tony replied, carefully hiding any trace of sarcasm.

"I rather like them. Could I meet them?"

"Ehhh, not so sure about that one, buddy. They're a big deal here," Tony replied as the team all started to stretch as one does after watching three movies in a row.

"So, Cap, do you feel enlightened?" Sam asked, grinning.

"Oh, definitely. Next time you tell me you love me, I'm going to say I know, just to remind you how enlightened I am," Steve replied, grinning in equal measure.

"Next time we'll watch the prequels and invite everyone at the beginning.


End file.
